


I Know I'm Not Alone

by BornToFly02



Series: Downpour [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Dick Grayson, Domestic Fluff, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Single Parent Dick Grayson, Superheroes, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: It's been almost seven years since that night on the rooftop in Bludhaven. Exactly six years after a visit to prison changed his life.When he first got home from that visit, he was alone and scared. Now, as it's time to celebrate his son's sixth birthday, he's reminded off all the people who love and support him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Garth & Dick Grayson, Lilith Clay & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Downpour [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	I Know I'm Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> All the fluff. I'm feeling quite fluffy.

Dick and Johnny were spending the weekend at the manor, what with Bruce insisting on hosting a party for his grandson's birthday. Damian had scoffed at the event but when the ten year old looked down at the smiling soon to be six year old (who absolutely loved his new Uncle Dami) the child assassin reluctantly agreed to help prepare.

(He hissed like a cat being sprayed with water when Dick hugged him.)

Dick made sure to wake up early, wanting to make sure everything was ready for when Johnny got up.

He dressed quickly and made his way down to the kitchen on light feet. He could hear Alfred already but that was to be expected. The surprise, was the deep, rough voice of the Red Hood.

"Jaybird!" Dick called, practically jumping at the second Robin. "Long time no see, we weren't expecting you until this afternoon!"

"Yeah, yeah, Goldie. As if I'd miss the majority of JP's b-day." he scoffed defensively.

Dick positively beamed before turning to the butler, ignoring Jason's scowly blush.

"Any other surprises?"

"Not that I know of, Master Dick. Master Bruce is already awake and in the process of putting up decorations with the help of Master Damian."

"I'm glad that their getting some bonding time." Dick said softly.

Damian had only joined them a few months earlier and so far had not had an easy time integrating into the family. Maybe the birthday would give him an opportunity to open up more, and act his own age for once.

"Indeed. Now, Master Jason has offered his assistance here in the kitchen but breakfast is nearly ready so perhaps the two of you can go wake young Master John."

Jason smirked over at him.

"Race you there." He challenged before dashing out of the room.

"Oh that is SO not fair!" Dick called out as he followed.

Alfred stared at the door as it swung shut behind the two young men he cared for like his own. He'd watched those two grow up faster than they should've had to and it warmed his heart to see them acting, if only for a moment, like the kids they never really got to be.

* * *

Dick used his acrobatics to his advantage, beating the younger man to his son's door.

When Jason caught up, not thirty seconds after Dick, they exchanged silent glances before creeping into the room.

The taller man moved to open the curtains while the father moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Johnny? Wake up baby. It's a special day."

"C'mon JP, you're not gonna leave me to eat all the pancakes myself, are you?" Jason teased as the little boy slowly stirred.

"Wha-? Uncle Jason!!!"

Jason grunted slightly as the child launched himself into his arms but caught the boy easily enough.

"You're getting so big! How could that be?!" the anti-hero questioned playfully, even as he swung Johnny up onto his shoulders.

"I turn six today, Uncle Jason!"

"Is that right?"

Dick smiled up at the pair peacefully. Many people said that Dick was the reason why Jason came back to the family, but really it was all John. Jason loved that kid so much and Dick thinks that Jason needed that sort of guileless, innocent adoration that John gave him. There was no hidden motive with children, at least nothing more than wanting an extra dessert after supper.

"Alright boys, Johnny needs to get dressed so we can head down to breakfast."

The Detective found himself staring into eyes identical to his own as his son pouted up at him, having flipped out of Jay's arms and into his father's.

"Can't I wear my PJs? It's my birthday."

Dick narrowed his eyes at the little trickster.

"Alright fine, but you have to get dressed before people start arriving for lunch."

"I will!" Johnny chirped before slipping back to the floor and doing a roundoff out of the room.

"He really does take after you, doesn't he, Dickiebird."

Jason watched the split second of tension followed by a content smile that crossed the acrobat's face every time anyone mentioned John taking after him. It's been two years since he met John and he had never asked Dick to explain but Roy had told him enough to know it wasn't consensual.

Dick patted Jason's shoulder with a wide smile and moved to follow the little boy that had changed the family for the better.

* * *

Johnny scrambled his way up onto his chair as Alfred put down a plate of pancakes down on the table.

"Thanks Alfie!"

"Of course. Happy Birthday, Master John."

Johnny grinned and bounced slightly in his seat as his dad came in.

"Alright bud, how many do you want?"

"Twenty!"

"Uh huh, I'll give you three, how 'bout we start with that?"

Johnny pouted slightly before smiling again as he got his food and Grandpa Bruce came in, followed closely by Uncle Dami.

"John," Damian said in his regular unimpressed tone. "Congratulations on surviving another year."

"Thanks Uncle Dami!" Johnny cried, throwing himself at the ten year old who looked like a disgruntled yet secretly pleased cat.

"Tt" was the only response as Damian extracted himself from the hug and moved to his seat at the table while his father lifted Grayson's spawn into the air.

Bruce couldn't believe this was his life. Having a new son was strange, especially given the fact that said son is biologically his, but another thing that had him doing a double take was his grandson (and wasn't that a crazy thought) who was almost just like Dick was as a child. Just a giant ball of sunshine, always willing to give out hugs and eager to learn all the tricks his father performed regularly.

"Happy Birthday, Johnny. Are you excited for the party?"

"Yeah!" the small boy exclaimed, launching into excited chatter about all the super family members coming to celebrate his birthday that afternoon.

Dick had grown up with galas held in celebration of his birthday and he'd always hated them. Snobby rich people and their entitled children pretending to care about his existence just to suck up to Bruce. Thankfully, Johnny didn't have to deal with that as they were sticking with their friends in the super hero community.

Jason wandered in with a half-asleep Tim slung over his shoulder. The third Robin was unceremoniously dumped into an empty chair before the older of the two claimed a chair for himself and dragged the coffee over. Pouring a mug of the bitter drink, Jason shoved it into Tim's hands.

"Drink your caffeine and wish your nephew a happy birthday."

The teen sluggishly lifted the mug to his lips and proceeded to chug the coffee like it was a shot.

Johnny giggled, which had still hazy light blue eyes flicking to him before widening.

"Johnny! Happy birthday little man!"

The birthday boy gave his Uncle Sleepy (Jason's idea) a gentle hug, knowing he was still too tired for the full force of a six year old's energy.

"Thanks Uncle Sleepy!"

Tim glared half-heartedly at the black sheep of the family before reaching for more coffee and some food. Jason, for his part just smirked, rolling up a plain pancake and taking a bite.

"Alright, so what are we doing this morning?" Dick asked his son as the family settled into their breakfast.

"I wanna go on the trapeze."

Dick smiled the bittersweet smile that always came with that request even while Jason and Tim groaned in unison. Even Damian scowled at the thought.

He hadn't been with the family long but he already was well aware of Grayson's unnatural prowess with acrobatics and his uncanny flexibility. The biological Wayne child had been raised to be the best, and he was sure that's what he was, but what Grayson could do with his body was not human. It would seem that Little Grayson would be following in his father's footsteps.

"Then that's what we'll do. At least until we have to get ready for the party."

Johnny cheered and started eating faster.

* * *

Hours later, all their guests had arrived and there was a pleasant hum of conversation filling the room.

Johnny and Lian darted around and through peoples' legs energetically in a game of tag, all the adults and older teens smiling at the sight. Several of the younger teens (and Roy) were also playing tag but everyone in the room was more than used to kids of various ages running around.

Dick stood in the doorway, blue eyes bright as he took in all that he truly cared for in the world. He watched Wally scoop up the two six year olds and zoom them away from Roy, who was 'it'.

The cry of "hey! That's cheating!" had the first Robin snorting at his old friends' antics.

Rachel came up to him from where she'd been talking with Gar and Bart. He easily wrapped an arm around the girl he had come to see as a daughter. Her head rolled to rest on his shoulder.

"Sweet party, though I have to say I'm surprised you're not in the thick of it." She teased lightly.

"Nah. I like doing this. Seeing everyone all together like this... It reminds me how much I lucked out."

Rachel reached up absently to touch the red gem in her forehead before turning to look at him.

"I think it's the other way around."

Before Dick could think up a response for that Donna called for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! Great as it is to gather outside of a global crisis, let's focus on the reason we're here today. Bring forth the Birthday Boy!"

Garth marched through the crowd flanked by the original Titans as well as the Original Young Justice team, Johnny standing on his shoulders.

"C'mon Dad," Donna called to him. "It's time for cake and presents and you're on wrapping paper duty."

With a grin and a wink for Rachel, Dick dove into the crowd, content to be in the moment, with his family.

Knowing he'd never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, took a while and isn't very long but there it is!
> 
> The end was kinda meh but oh well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
